subetafandomcom-20200214-history
Tatuvichwa
Tatuvichwa is a massive three-headed dragon. Each head is a different color and has fire, wind, and ice breath respectively. Fire Ice And Air Knuckles Like its predecessor, this challenger has three stages of weapons, so I will be formatting the weapons in that manner. Note that unlike Crithbolcan, it is the Stage 1 weapons this challenger has that can break while the Stage 2 and 3 weapons are permanent. Stage 1 Weapons Deep Breath: 35-57 wind Heals 250 HP Generates A Second Wind Chill Out: 35 ice Blocks 5 earth/ice/wind/physical/dark/water Boosts defense by 200 Generates Freeze Out Breakable Ignition: 25 fire, 15 magma Blocks 7-10 earth, 7-10 ice Boosts attack by 150 Generates Combustion Breakable Stage 2 Weapons A Second Wind: 35-72 wind Heals 400 HP Generates Gone With the Wind Freeze Out: 35 or 50 or 55 ice Blocks 8 earth/ice/wind/physical/dark/water Boosts defense by 350 Generates Ice Sculpture Combustion: 20 magma, 35 fire Blocks 15 earth, 15 ice Boosts attack by 200 Generates World on Fire Stage 3 Weapons Gone With the Wind: 58-107 wind Heals 700 HP Ice Sculpture: 40 or 55 or 65 ice Blocks 10 physical/dark/water/earth/ice/wind High chance of freezing World on Fire: 25 magma, 75 fire Blocks 50 earth, 50 ice Boosts attack by 400 Though Tatuvichwa’s weapons start out rather weak, they do get stronger over time. In fact, with the Stage 1 weapons breaking rather than the Stage 2 and 3 weapons, the Stage 3 weapons will come faster in this fight than they will against Crithbolcan. This challenger can also boost its stats upon using weapons in any phase, so the difficulty will escalate up a steady curve as the battle goes on. This challenger only deals four icon types, but three of them come in extremely large amounts, so large blocks of fire/ice/wind are a must. Tatuvichwa’s wind and fire weapons deal more icons than its ice weapons do, making wind and fire overall more handy blocks than ice (though you will want at least some protection against all three of those icon types in your set/scrolls/potions). Loot beanbag_elementaldragn.gif|Tatuvichwa Beanbag|link=https://subeta.net/user_shops.php/search/shops/Tatuvichwa+Beanbag scroll_water.gif|Triple Threat Scroll weapon_extendableelementtrident.gif|Extendable Elemental Trident sticker_wingsofhonor.gif|Elemental Wings Of Honor Sticker don’t think I have to explain what the beanbag and sticker do, though the trident is an infinite use tier 11 weapon. This weapon has three mod slots and its attack, defense, and heal are influenced by your pet’s attack/defense/speed. The effects of the weapon change at intervals of 2000 and 3000 attack/defense/speed. A list of effect findings can be found here. It’s max stats (3000+ attack/defense/speed) are as follows: 12-14 ice/fire/wind Blocks 9-12 fire/ice/wind Heals 9% In addition to a weapon in this loot is a scroll. The Triple Threat Scroll blocks 10 or 15 each of fire/ice/wind, heals 7%, and takes up 18 AP. This scroll is definitely an interesting one in that it has the most powerful defense of any infinite use scroll. However, this scroll would be best used against challengers whose secondary icons include any of those three and should not be used as a main block. For most challengers, you may find yourself better off with the Aftershocks Scroll you win from Crithbolcan. External Links * MrCool's Guide